facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
David Killhill
'''David Killhill '''is the main protagonist of the Gun Guy franchise. History Early Life David Killhill was born on November 16 1975, he lived in the United States with a crime family. Though David's father, Carlos Killhill, wants him to become the successor of the crime family. David was considering it, however he decided not to as he wanted a real opportunity in life instead of being placed in charge of his own crime family, having his life at great risk of death or capture by rival gangs or crime families and the police. David's mother, Melissa Killhill, though said that David would be protected by numerous bodyguards during his leadership, yet David remained to refuse. Carlos and Melissa then went onto the canyon for operations involving dealing drugs and weapons to a Chinese crime family in exchange for a large amount of money. Though the two were betrayed, shot and killed alongside their bodyguards by the Chinese. This led David in great anger and depression. Police Work At the age of 21, David became a police officer and completely abandoned his ownership of the crime family, though he promised to avenge his parents one day. David became involved with the case involving the Chinese crime family to try and find and catch them for their dealing with weapons and drugs. David knew one of their main areas to operate in is the canyon, so he informed the person in charge of the case. David and other police officers headed to the canyon for an investigation, spotting the criminals during their deal. David pulled out his handgun and pointed at the family's head, choosing to kill him for what he did or sparing his life, David chose to allow him to live. As Chinese gunmen began to shoot at them, police officers had no choice but to shoot and kill them. While this happened, the family's head alongside his most important family members got into an armored truck to escape. David secretly launched a tracking device on it, discovering their hideout. Killhill didn't inform the police about this, planning to take his revenge. David sneaked into the mansion and managed to assassinate the majority of the mansion's inhabitants, he headed to the family's leader, Cheng Kong in his office. David pointed his handgun at his face to make sure he doesn't attempt to kill him, revealing his the son of one of his murdered families and only chose to spare him so he could kill him in secrecy. Cheng begged him to spare his life, claiming that he can give him half of his owned weapons, drugs and money. David refused and used a nearby bat to hit him, bringing him to his knee's. David then knocked him out with the bat by smashing him in the head and then beat him to death with the wooden baseball bat. David then used gasoline from a can to blow the mansion up and cover his tracks. David then called the police force the following night, saying his quit due to some problems. Heists and Criminal Career Before he destroyed the mansion, David took the money and managed to purchase an apartment and an Audi R8 car. David then began collecting weapons and other equipment and tools. Although when he was low on money from not taking any jobs for the recent murders and his money was running low for paying the hotel he was staying in, so he planned to commit a number of robberies to make easy money. David then purchased a mask and black suit, purchasing extra equipment for his upcoming, small time heist. David planned to hit the local strip club by taking the manager and his strippers hostage, take the cash and escape. David hit the strip club, using his assault rifle to capture the manager and his strippers. David got the manager down on the floor while the strippers were all gagged and tied up, each stripper were tied up on a strip pole. David forced the manager to steal from the cash register and give him the money, David managed to receive $800. Police officers drove their cars to the area to try and arrest him, but David quickly left the club with the manager stuffed in the closet, gagged and tied up. Dave returned to his apartment with $800. David then managed to form a crew which committed a series of heists and crimes alongside him; stealing jewels from a local jewel store for $8 million, robbed a local bank for $9 million, attacking and robbing an armored truck for $5 million, attacking a police rival company's building to steal some files for a corrupt police officer in exchange for $6 million, rob a valuable cargo on board a ship to sell it to a crime lord in exchange for $10 million, steal six aircrafts from an air carrier to sell them to some high ranking corrupt Chinese government officials in exchange for $16 million, steal a valuable cargo at the docks to sell them to a crime lord in exchange for $12 million, steal a large amount of drugs from a gang territory to sell them to their rivals in exchange for $8 million, infiltrate a building to gain $14 million via hacking, steal six super cars to sell them to some wealthy men in exchange for $16 million, steal the U.S. Military Base's funding money in exchange for $20 million and finally rob a high security bank to gain $30 million. Towards the end of the high security bank robbery, David and his crew separate as armed SWAT Officers hunt them down. David, Spike Chains, Bobby Ragus, Robert Wilson, Sheela Monick and Monica Williams fled the bank though it didn't end well for the entire crew. Spike Chains got caught in an explosion, Bobby was shot and died, Robert was knocked out with a baton, Sheela was arrested and Monica was accidentally hit by a police car but survived and was sent to hospital. Capture and UMA David was arrested when he was caught after climbing over a fence during his attempted escape and surrounded by armed SWAT Officers led by Captain Stan Wilkinson. Though the United Mercenaries Alliance took notice of him and wanted to recruit him in as a mercenary, so two mercenaries were sent in to break him out of his prison. This was successful as David fought through numerous armed prison guards as well as agreeing to join the organization. He went through training and was accepted, he then befriended fellow mercenaries Drake Jonnathon and Steven Johnson. David alongside Drake then infiltrated a local village where it was suspected that a target with important information of an upcoming terrorist attack was hiding inside one of the houses as well as murdering a victim with an message carved into their corpse reading "This is not a threat, but a promise. This world is mine. The money I was given by an old friend has helped me. So I want the world leaders to surrender or they'll face the severe consequences". David found a blood trail and headed to the house, the man inside had a blood covered hunting knife on his desk. As David called for backup, the man notices and pointed his gun at him. David quickly took cover with the man firing his gun while attempting to reach his phone to contact backup. But David quickly shot at his phone, then slide kicked the man, causing him to hit his head on the desk, knocking him out. Drake discovered this and had the man arrested, it was revealed his name was Clinton. Clinton went through interrogation and even torture for the information, revealing the location of one of his organization's executives who planning the attack. David and Drake was ordered to escort him to his cell then call a medic for him. During his escort, Clinton attacked Drave and attempted to choke him to death with his handcuffs, leaving David to shoot and kill Clinton to protect Drake. Christopher was called about what happened, he said that Clinton's death was his own fault and that David and Drake will be accompanied by Steven and more mercenaries to be assigned to their next mission, to infiltrate the location of one of the enemy organization's executive and stop the attack. The helicopter the mercenaries was in was shot down by a missile, causing the pilot and some mercenaries to die, but David, Drake, Steven and two more mercenaries survived and continued their mission. David eliminated enemy forces at the beachhead then continued through the forest, eventually discovering a large base where the executive was located at. Throughout the base, they were traps to overcome and enemies to take out. Steven was eventually caught in a trap, forcing him to go through a different way to try and meet up with David and Drake. When Steven was found, he was held hostage by a masked captor. While Drake tried to reason with him, David sneaked up on him and punched him in the face, knocking off his mask. It was revealed the captor was Stan Wilkinson, the man who arrested him and responsible for some of his crew's deaths, David quickly loaded his gun and pointed it at him. It was revealed Stan is corrupt and was bribed into helping the executive, David called him scum and shot him in the leg. Drake then forcefully tied him up and put his mask on, leaving him to die as revenge. The three then eventually confronted the executive, it was Spike Chains, one of the former crew members. It was revealed Chains was plotting against the crew, calling the police on their final heist for Stan to carry out his orders to get rid of them and used his shared cash for his plans. Chains then fought David, David shot him in the chest, then left him to die when he initiated the Island to blow up. David and his group escaped, leaving Chains to die and his plans were ruined. Return of Chains Against the UDE Missions Abilities Personality Body Count * '''Cheng Hong: '''Beaten to death with bat. * '''Clinton: '''Shot in the chest. * '''Spike Chains #1: '''Shot in the chest, leaving him to die in the explosion. Quotes Category:Gun Guy Characters